Creepypasta Land
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: Join Jack as he is thrown into a world where every creepypasta that's ever been exists. Along the way he will gain great powers and face down some of the most infamous creepypasta's of the internet. Feat. Any creepypasta you can think of.
1. Chapter 1 A New Day

**Chapter 1: Dawn Of A New Day**

Jack had always found to be very boring and uninteresting. It wasn't like he was depressed or anything. He just didn't find a lot that truly interested him. Luckily or unluckily for him his life was about to become very interesting indeed. Of course he didn't know that.

Jack sighed as he headed out of his house to meet up with his friend Max. Max always was doing rituals and reading ancient scripture. Sometimes Jack would help out when he was bored. Now was no he continued along to he tried to recall what his friend had sad he would be doing. Oh yeah he'd be helping Max perform a ritual to summon something called the Slenderman.

Jack walked into the clearing, Max had told him about it earlier, and saw him finishing up a large pentagram.

"Okay Max I may not believe in god." Jack said skeptically."But this is some pretty taboo shit."

"Oh relax the only thing that's gonna happen is my summoning of Lord Slenderman."Max said finishing up the symbol. "You ready?"

"Anytime now."Jack replied sitting and taking up his paper.

"Let's do it!"Max pulled out his own paper.

Jack carefully drew 9 circles with X's through them. He then toke out a switchblade and made a nick on his thumb. Jack made a large X over the paper in his blood. When Max finished, he got up and put his paper in the center of the pentagram.

"Alright time for the finale."Max said putting his paper in the center too.

"Our Lord Slenderman!"Jack and Max began to chant."We, your humble servants, summon you. Use our vessels as an extention of yourself!"

Jack chanted this repeatedly for a minute before something happened. The papers they had placed in the center of the pentagram flew up and stopped in mid-air. Then the being known as Slenderman slowly phased into existence. He had a completely white head devoid of a face, a prim and proper suit complete with a red tie, and tentacles protruding out of his back.

"I have suceeded."Max whispered before grabbing his head as tentacles wrapped around him.

"My god..."Jack whispered before he too was wrapped up.

Jack's body rocked with pain before he fell into unconciousness.

Jack awoke in a forest of pitch black trees. He had a slight headache and some minor bruises on his body. Jack looked around but didn't see Max or Slenderman. The sound of twigs snapping caught his attention. Jack looked out into the woods and saw nothing at first. But slowly he could make out shapes in the dark. There was a growl followed by the appearance of shining brown eyes. Then a pack of wild dogs came out of the dark and they were all mannequins.

"Jesus..."Was all Jack got out before the first one pounced at him.

Jack dodged and toke off into the dark. He jumped over branches in his way and fought the urge to look back. Jack pushed himself to run faster as he felt breathe on his back before making an extremely sharp turn that nearly made him fall. He heard the dogs scrambling to catch him as he continued to make random turns in order to lose them. Jack made a final sharp turn and rolled into some bushes. He heard the dogs running past and began to crawl away as fast as he could. Once he thought the dogs were gone he got up and lightly jogged away.

"You made the wrong choice here buddy."A friendly voice said as Jack ran into a clothesline.

Jack looked up to see an absolutely sinister looking mannequin staring down at him. It had shining blue eyes and a comb over. It wore a dress shirt with a light brown sweater vest on top, dress pants, and dress shoes. As Jack recovered from the clothesline the mannequin stomped down on his chest.

"Hey pal I don't think we've met."The mannequin said overly friendly."I'm Jonathan Goodfellow. My friends call me Goodfellow. Nice to meet you." 

"Well ,Goodfellow, i'm Jack and i'd like you to get off of me."Jack grunted as he slowly moved his hands towards the leg on his chest.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jack."Goodfellow said leaning his head down to look him in the eye."You see I need to acquire more muscle for my people. There's a war going on and I don't plan on losing."

"You know what, buddy?"Jack asked sarcastically slamming both of his hands on Goodfellow's leg."I don't care."

Jack held onto the leg with both hands and swung his lower body up. With his feet he kicked Goodfellow off of him. Jack rolled away and stood to his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that."Goodfellow yelled charging at him.

Jack blocked the incoming punch and pushed him back. He kicked Goodfellow in the side and followed up with a back hand. Jack dodged a punch to the face and kicked Goodfellow's leg from under him. He spun and kicked him in the chest. Jack ran and jumped towards Goodfellow to stop his retreat but got a fist to the gut for his trouble. He endured a short onslaught of punches from him before getting a punch to the fast that sent him rolling away. Jack tasted iron in his mouth and spit at the sinister mannequin. He ran and landed a jump kick to Goodfellow's jaw making him go stock still.

"Rrrrrrr..."Came a collection of growls from the shadows.

Jack was tackled by one dog andtumbled with it trying to get it off of him. He landed 2 punches to its face before launching it away with both feet.

"Ah!"Jack yelled as three more dogs jumped towards him. He held his hand out and a dark energy shot out sending the dogs flying."W-what?"

Jack stared at his hand as he felt a new power in his head. He slowly rose and faced the pack of mannequin dogs. The dogs were confused by the previous display but were regrouping. Jack held his hand up and focused on his new power. He released a blast of black energy that ripped apart 4 of the dogs. The rest of the pack were frightened and began to back away.

"You know..."Jack began slowly."A move doesn't quite reach its fullest potential until you give it a name. So here it is. Dark Dynamic."

Jack let loose with a concentrated beam of dark energy. He easily destroyed the whole pack and some of the surrounding area.

"Well that's that."Jack sighed as he turned towards the darkness."Time to find out where the fuck I am."


	2. Chapter 2 The War

**Chapter 2: War in the Forest**

Jack jogged through the woods and eventually stumbled upon a small cave at the foot of a tree. He climbed past the roots and sat against the small cave wall. (Jack is wearing a a light gray t shirt, black pants, and brown sandals) Jack thought about that had happened to him during the night. He had summoned Slenderman, been transported to another world, and gained new powers. Jack fell into a restless sleep as he thought of what to do next.

Goodfellow stirred in the clearing and slowly stood up. His head snapped back into its correct position and the wide hole in his check slowly closed up. Goodfellow was shocked at the scene that surrounded him. The clearing was torn up and mangled mannequin parts were lying around. Goodfellow's attention was brought to a single surviving dog. It howled lowly as it crawled along the floor. Goodfellow was disgusted at the weakness of the dogs and left it to its fate. The dog slowly struggled as it piled up the remains of its comrades. When it was finished the dog laid next to the pile.

Jack groaned as he woke up sore all over. He slowly crawled past the roots and out of his shelter. Stretching, Jack thought about where to begin his day. He had thought about it for sometime before he kicked something. Jack looked down to find a blank mannequin body was laid out on the floor in pieces. It wasn't like Goodfellow as it didn't have any clothes or face. It also wasn't moving at all. As he examined it Jack wondered if he could make it move. He looked at the pieces he had and an idea came to his head. Jack could this mannequin back together. He just knew he could. Jack slowly called up dark energy to his hand and moved the left arm back into place. He placed his hand on the area and fused the arm back on. Jack repeated this with the rest of the parts and quickly reassembled it. He stood back as he completed putting the head back on. Jack waited a few moments before he realized that it didn't work.

Jack walked through the woods as he gave the mannequin a piggyback ride. He had decided to head back to the clearing he was in to look for any possible answers it could. When he arrived, Jack was surprised to find one sole remaining dog with a pile of mannequin parts next to it. Since Goodfellow was nowhere in sight he headed over to the dog. The dog seemed to realize his arrival and just whimpered lowly.

"Relax."Jack sighed laying down the mannequin."I'm gonna save your life."

Jack looked at the pretty large pile of parts and wondered if infusing the dog with them would make him stronger. Now interested, he focused on the dog and parts with his dark energy and slowly the parts began to dissolve into the dog. The dog became a little bigger and a little stronger. As Jack continued to add the parts to the dog, he became tired. By the time he reached the end, Jack was winded and expelled a burst of dark energy. The burst fused the rest of the parts with the dog but also dissolved the dog into the mannequin.

"What the...?"Jack said before falling on his ass.

Slowly the mannequin stood to its feet as it did its skin became slightly more tan. Brown hair slowly grew out of its hair and its eyes formed and became brown. Masculine features began to become evident on the mannequin and its body became more muscular. Soon a mannequin with decently tanned skin and looked like a 20 year old male.

"Well this is interesting."Jack said taking a few steps back.

"Indeed."The mannequin said looking itself over.

"I suppose you'll want to get revenge for your friends."Jack said stretching out."Anytime you want."

"Is that what you revived me for?"The mannequin asked."To take revenge? Because I don't need any."

"Really?"Jack asked skeptically."No revenge? At all? I destroyed your whole pack of dogs. Your family. And you don't need revenge?"

"I was always kind of a loner."The mannequin said."And besides i'm a wolf. Plus i'm in your debt."

"Your in my debt huh?"Jack pondered."Tell me about this war Goodfellow mentioned."

"The war? Its more of a dispute over the forest."The mannequin said slowly pacing."There are two sides of this dispute. Marlo's Mannequins and Slenderman and his followers. This forest was originally Slender's but Marlo up and decided to challenge him for it."

"Why's that?"Jack asked thinking of Max.

"Marlo managed to double his power somehow and he's been on a power trip."The mannequin sighed."We've got a slight upperhand since Slenderman headed off to face Jeff the Killer. But that cult leader Icarus is something else."

"Alright that's enough information for now."Jack said standing and turning to walk away."By the way what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh. Its Razor."The mannequin said surprised.

"Well Razor you might aswell stick with me."Jack said smirking."It gets lonely on your own."

With that Jack left the clearing with Razor following close behind.

Two mannequins were watching Jack and Razor from a tree near the clearing.

"You think that kid's the one Goodfellow brought up back at camp?"Mannequin one asked.

"Probably."Mannequin two replied as he turned to his partner."What should we do?"

"Well our orders are to take him down."Mannequin one said jumping down from the tree."So we wait for him to a bit tired from travel then strike."

"Let's go then."Mannequin two said joining him."But be careful I heard he can use the ink."


End file.
